The Secret's of Manhattan's Elite
by red-as-a-rose1028
Summary: Raven Nova rules the Upper East Side with her friends Katherine Pierce and the Mikealsons. Everybody in Manhattan envies this elite little group. After all, to everybody else they look perfect. But nobody really knows what goes on behind the doors of Manhattan's elite. But secrets cant stay hidden. What happens when lies, feelings, addictions, and all unfold in Raven's life?
1. Chapter 1

**So I just wanted to add in a better summary here.**

 **Full Summary:**

 **Raven Nova. She rules the Upper East Side of New York. She is one of the most gorgeous girls you'll ever meet. Raven is every guy's dream girl. Her and Katherine Pierce have also been best friends with the Mikealsons since 5th grade. Everybody envies there small group. After all, to everybody else they seem perfect. Nobody knows what really happens behind the doors of Manhattan's elite though. If they did, then maybe the group wouldn't seem so perfect to everybody. What happens when Raven Nova tries to handle all her problems while trying to figure out her feelings for Klaud and Kol Mikealson?**

* * *

I shook my head. This had been going on forever. I just wanted this to end. Honestly, I don't think there was anything worse than having to sit here with Katherine Pierce and Rebekah Mikealson. They were both so dreadful.

Katherine was one of those girls that looked so beautiful but inside was deadly. She had olive skin and long, dark, curly hair. Katherine could be a major bitch whenever she wanted to. I've seen her torment girls so badly that they've almost cried. Then there was Rebekah, one of Katherine's best friends. In contrast to Katherine, Rebekah had straight blonde hair. She could be just as big of a bitch as Katherine. Rebekah hated when things didn't go her way, which made her even more annoying. The two of them combined were feared and envied by half of the school.

But with me, the whole school felt that way about the three of us. No matter how bad they were, Kat and Becks were still my best friends. Katherine and I had been friends since Kindergarten, and even back then we had been prrt of the popular crowd. We always had our little group, but that all changed when the Mikealson's moved from England to Upper East Side in Manhattan. Our little group changed the second I had got up and talked to them.

"Come on! You're not going to sit there and tell me there is nothing going on." Katherine yelled annoyed.

"Yeah I have seen you two together and honestly, you guys are way too close to just be friends." Rebekah agreed.

I rolled my eyes at them. I had had this conversation with them about a million times. "I'm serious guys. I can be close with a guy without there being something going on. Besides everybody knows-"

"Yes, yes." Rebekah cut me off. "We all know..."

Rebekah and Katherine both looked at each other and said, "Raven Nova doesn't waste her time on relationships."

"It's true. I'm happy being single." I laughed

"I find that being in a relationship is much better than being single. Although if you are going to go for one of my brothers, I suggest Klaus. Everybody ships you two for a reason. I just don't think Kol and you would work out too good. I see you two as more of friends." Rebekah explained.

Katherine hit her with a pillow. "Oh come, don't be such a buzz kill. Kol and her are meant for each other. That's why they are such good "friends". Notice how friends is in quotations."

"No but come on Raven." Rebekah nagged. "Its about to be our junior year of high school. Don't you want to look back at high school and have memories of different things.? Not just being single and partying. Also being in love and having a boyfriend who you do everything with."

Katherine nodded the whole time Rebekah was talking. "She is right you know. Even I've had a boyfriend before. And trust me, I know I'm defiantly not you. But I agree with Rebekah on this."

I pretended to think about this for a moment before replying. "Nope I think I'm fine just the way I am."

They groaned and the next thing I knew I had thousands of pillows flying towards my face. "Alright! Alright!" I giggled. "I'm going to go to bed now. And I don't want to hear about this again. Literally, that will drive me insane. And Rebekah, don't you dare talk about school! Youwill ruin what little time I have left of my summer."

* * *

A week later my summer was over. That meant I had to get up early. And since it was the first day of school, I had to look good. I spent an hour on my hair, another hour on my makeup, and one more hour to do everything else. So I of course got no sleep today.

But by the time I was done I looked perfect. My long, black hair was in curls. I had done a natural smokey eye, which complimented my blue eyes. I didn't bother putting on foundation, seeing as how I barely ever needed it. then I put on a simple light pink lipstick.

Of course, it wasn't like I had to worry about choosing my outfit. Here on the Upper East Side, your parents send you to the most expensive private school in New York. So I'm stuck wearing the same outfit everyday. There were very little changes I could make to it. My outfit was a white button down shirt, a short dark blue skater skirt, and black suede heeled ankle boots with laces.

"Would you like me to get the driver?" my maid, Carolina asked.

I shook my head. "No, I think I'm just going to walk. Thanks for the breakfast by the way, it was amazing." She thanked me and told me to have a good day in Spanish. Over the years I had picked up a little Spanish from Carolina.

I made my way out of my penthouse and felt weird at first. I used to walk to school everyday, I loved it. But I hadn't done that in years. As I was walking though, I remembered why I liked it so much. It gave me time to think about things. When I was younger I would think about Bianca, my mother

She was never in my life. If I was being honest, I'd probably say she hated me. It doesn't bother me now, but back then it did. I think that was the one thing I never told anybody, how much it really did bother me. It wasn't like nobody knew how my life was. People always knew that when I had to go somewhere with Bianca, she would buy an extra room for me in another floor or even another hotel so she wouldn't have to see my face. They knew that I only saw her a few times a year. They knew almost every little detail. When you were as popular as me, everybody knew everything about you. But not one person knew that I used to hate it. I must have really hated it because I always told at least one of my friends about something like this. Nowadays, I don't care about it. I've gotten used to it. It's just life.

"I need coffee." I announced when I walked into the Mikealsons'.

"Like you really have to say it. We all know how much of a bitch you are with out your coffee." Kol replied, handing me my usual morning coffee. He was wearing his uniform too. A white button down, khakis, red tie, and a blue and red blazer with school logo on it. I was glad the girl uniforms had different things you could wear.

I gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Thak god. This is why I love you Kol."

"Quit your little love fest and come and eat before it's all gone!Esther cooked today." Katherine screamed at the two of us.

The second we heard that Esther cooked, the two of us ran into the dining room. There we found a whole feast waiting for us. Pancakes, eggs, waffles, strawberries, bananas, raspberries, french toast, yougurt, and smoothies for each of us.

"Woah, slow down children. There is enough for everybody."

"Thanks, mom. I already ate but-"

Esther cut me off. "We all know that you always have room for more."

"Please, Raven could probably eat all of this and still be hungry." Rebekah laughed.

"Yeah, how is it that you aren't already fat." Kol commented.

"Bekah over here worries about even gaining a pound. But not you, love." Klaus added, stuffing some pancakes in his face.

"It's unfair how you eat like crazy and never work out but somehow still remain perfect." Katherine complained

"Hey, what can I say. I'm just a major fat ass who can eat without gaining weight."

"It's people like you, Raven, that get Bekah all insecure." Elijah teased.

"Shut the bloody hell up Elijah. I can't believe you just said that. You're just as bad as those two idiots." Rebekah screamed, whilst pointing at her other brothers.

They both smiled like they were perfect little angels. It was the most fake smiles I had ever seen. Those two couldn't be innocent no matter how hard they tried.

"Yeah Elijah. Shut up before you hurt poor little Rebekah's feelings." Kol taunted.

"You should know you have to be careful with little Becks over here. She is very sensitive after all." Klaus mocked.

"Mother!" Rebekah screamed.

"Oh no. Kol she's called mother. We're in trouble now." Klaus told Kol.

"Boys stop teasing your sister." Esther laughed from the kitchen.

I heard the elevator open, and a few seconds later Stefan and Damon Salvatore walked in, followed by Matt Donovan, Tyler Lockwood, and Jeremy Gilbert

"Oh man, did we miss Becka getting teased"Damon said sitting next to his best friend Elijah. All the other boys took their seats too.

"Too bad. I always love seeing that." Tyler added.

"Can't believe I didn't get to join in." Stefan said.

Matt was dying of laughter. "Matt you stop laughing right now!" Rebekah yelled at him.

"Why do I get yelled at. All I did was laugh." Matt replied innocently.

I tried desperately to keep my eyes open. I think this was the most boring class out of all. History sucked, I don't understand why we have to learn about all this shit. The only reason I wasn't already asleep was because of the teacher. Mr Saltzman, or to me Rick, taught the class. He had been dating Katherine's aunt before she died in a car accident. Now he was the guardian of Katherine's cousins, Elena and Jeremy Gilbert. Rick was also getting married in a few months and him and Joe, his fiancé, were expecting twins. I loved him to death, but in class he was boring as hell.

I felt my phone buzz and my eyes shot open. I hadn't even realized they were closed in the first place. I pulled it out of my bag and saw it was a message from Kol.

Kol:

Looks like I'm not the only one having trouble staying awake

Me:

It's the first day of school... How can he already be this boring

Kol:

What... U don't think world war 2 is exciting

I looked up at Rick at the front of the class. Up until now I didn't even know what it was he was talking about. Apparently it was obvious because I heard laughter. I looked over at Kol who was laughing at me from two seats away

Me:

Shut up

Kol:

Please, u love me

Me:

Speaking bout love, how's things with Davina?

Kol:

Idk she said we r cool but u no how she is

The bell rang and I put my phone back in my black and gold Michael Kors bag.

"Raven, Kol." Rick said. We both turned around to find Rick giving us a look. "Next time can you please not disrupt my class."

The two of us put on innocent faces. "I have no idea what on earth you are talking about." Kol said.

"Yeah, we were being perfect Angels. In fact we were polite enough to keep the conversation between ourselves." I pointed out.

"Exactly, now we didn't want to interrupt you so we so kindly texted silently."

"You should be thanking us really.

Rick stood there for a moment. Then he broke out into a smile. "One of you is bad enough. Get out of my class. I can't handle the two of you together." He laughed.

"Love you too!" We screamed in unison, walking out of his class.

"How is it that you even make these horrible uniforms look sexy?" I heard from behind me when I was standing alone at my locker. I turned around and of course found none other than Kai. "But I have to say, I'm digging this slutty school girl thing you have going on. A short little skirt, button up shirt that seems a little to unbuttoned, and black high heels. Well that's every guys' fantasy." He put his hand on my thigh and I slapped it away.

"Hands off the merchandise." I told him, shoving my books in my locker. Kai threw his hand back onto the locker and smiled at me. The guy was a player, but god was he hot.

"Oh come on. Don't just blow me off like that. I thought we were over the whole ignoring me thing." He stood up straight and looked down at me. "After all, you were all over me this summer."

I rolled my eyes at him. God I was so not in the mood for this right now. All I wanted was to get to lunch.

"Don't know what you're talking about Kai. Now just leave me alone." I slammed my locker door shut and walked away.

But he rolled his eyes and followed me. "Seriously? You're actually going to act like this summer never happened! I'd stop acting like you don't like me, or everything else you did this summer, if I was you. We both know people like me and you can't do without those luxuries." With that he walked off. I sighed and made my way to the cafeteria.

I sat down at our usual table. It was in the center of the cafeteria. It was only the Mikealsons, Katherine, the Salvatores, Tyler, Matt, and occaisonally Jeremy Gilbert that sat here. That was it, nobody else was ever allowed to join us. Even though it had never been said out loud, everybody at Constance knew this. That table was reserved for the most elite and popular group on the Upper East Side. The only way you could ever even sit down for a second was if you were dating one of it's memebers. That is how Davina Clare earned a spot today.

"I don't see what is the big deal." she said.

"Please, if anyone did that to me I'd have her head on a stick." Katherine said.

"Well nobody asked you." Davina snapped.

Everybody rolled their eyes at her, including me. We all secretly hated Davina. Well, maybe not so secretly. Hell everybody knew we did even her. The only reason anybody put up with her was because of Kol. The worst was I was always blamed for every problem those two had. No matter what it was, Davina somehow always found a way to lead it back to me. Damn that girl was a bitch.

Throughout the rest of lunch I couldn't help but think of what Kai had said. Had he been right? This whole summer I kept telling myself it wouldn't go on. It was just a summer thing. But what if that idiot had been right, I needed all of it. I knew it was a mistake but I couldn't help myself. There always seemed to be more pros than cons when it came to this. Hell sometimes I had problems finding any cons about any of it. So I texted him.

Next period, I was waiting in an empty class when Kai walked in. He smirked at me. "Gave in after all huh?"

I gave him a seductive smile. "Still like that whole school girl fantasy?"

* * *

 **Hey guys! Hope you liked the first chapter. Couple of things I just wanna say first. First, I am going to be switching point of views randomly. Most of the times it will be Raven's POV, but sometimes I'll add in somebody else's. Second of all, I am going to make this a very Gossip Girl type of thing. I loved the idea of putting them in such a human situation. I even named their school after the one in gossip girl (all though I don't know if it is spelled quite right). Anyways, please comment and give any suggestions or things like that. I'd really appreciate it!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Nobody's POV

"How about this one?" Rebekah asked.

Katherine and Raven shook their heads. "No way, it makes you look like your 50 pounds heavier." Kat told her.

"Yeah, you need something a little bit more sexy." Raven suggested. "I bet Matt and Stefan would appreciate that."

Rebekah rolled her eyes at the two girls. "Please, doesn't anyone ever get tired of teasing me?"

"Nope. It's just too fun." Katherine said.

While Rebekah went to try on more dresses, the girls talked about the upcoming party.

"I'm just saying, Kol better not trash it like last time. I had to hire a cleanup crew because I felt so bad to see Carolina trying to clean it all up by herself." Raven complained.

"Yeah but you have to admit Kol throws some good parties."

Raven flipped her long black hair over her shoulder. "Sure but he needs to start throwing them at his place. The only reason I agree to it is because I get to use their yacht."

Katherine laughed. "That makes no sense. Don't you have your own?"

"Yeah but Claire is apparently using it for god knows what in god knows where."

"Alright alright guys be quite now!" Rebekah yelled, coming out of the dressing room.

The girls nodded in approval at the blonde's choice.

"Defiantly." They said.

"Now come on, I'm starving." Raven spoke.

"Please, when aren't you hungry." Rebekah teased.

* * *

"God, just spending the afternoon with those two is draining." Raven collapsed onto the bed.

"Ah yes, that's my darling little sister for you. By the way, I like this look on you. Less slutty, more comfy." Kol commented.

Raven looked down at her outfit. She was in a red singlet, Adidas soccer sweatpants, and black and gold high tops.

"Oh shut up Kol."

Kol laughed and collapsed on the bed with her. His phone vibrated and Kol took it out then quickly put away. Raven couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at this.

"Trouble in paradise again?" She asked.

"I don't even know anymore. It just seems like nowadays I'm just not in the mood to see her." Kol explained.

"Well I say you should dump her sorry ass. You're too good for her anyway."

Suddenly the door opened and they both turned to see Klaus.

"I swear to god it's like every time I open a door in this house you're there. First Rebekah's room, now Kol's. What do we have to get rid of you?"

"Oh look, it's the least attractive Mikealson."

"I think that is entirely true." Kol agreed.

"Whatever. As long as I don't walk in on something that will traumatize me, I'm fine."

"I don't know." Kol began. "I mean, if you don't start knocking you just might. My little bird and I tend to do a lot of things that will traumatize you."

"God Kol, your nickname for her is traumatizing enough." Klaus groaned.

"Did you actually need something or did you just come here to annoy us?" Raven questioned.

"Mom wants to know if we want to go to Greece with them next weekend."

Kol shook is head. "Sorry brother, but there is going to be a epic gathering at Raven's house in the Hampton's. And well, only a select few made the cut. Fortunately you weren't one of them."

Klaus looked highly offended. "How on earth did I not make the cut?"

"Sorry but it's only for the most popular Upper East Siders." Raven answered.

"Oh come on love, don't be like that. We all know nobody will have any fun if I'm not there."

"If I say you could come will you leave us alone?"

Klaus nodded like a little child would, with a dumb smile on his face. Raven couldn't help but laugh. "Fine, you're invited Klaus."

With that he left the room, leaving Kol and Raven alone once again.

"God, I would love to be a only child like you. Do you think your mother would adopt me? Then I'd only have to put up with one sibling." Kol joked.

* * *

 **Friday**

The music was blasting, which made it hard for Raven to hear what Bonnie Bennett was trying to tell her.

"Didn't catch a word of that." Raven practically screamed, trying to be heard over the music

"I had been wondering how close you were with Jeremy." Bonnie yelled back.

Raven raised an eyebrow at this, very intrigued. "Oh? And why would you care about that?"

Bonnie shrugged. "I don't know, it's just we were talking the other day while I was waiting for Elena. He seems sweet."

"Well, he is single if that's what you were wondering. And to answer your question, I see him practically everyday. I mean it's not like we are best friends or anything but I'd consider us to be friends."

Raven looked around and noticed a certain blonde haired Mikealson making his way over to the bar. She watched him as he ordered a scotch, his favorite. Something about him interested her tonight, and Raven couldn't tell what.

"Sorry Bennet, looks like I have to go." With that she left Bonnie there and made her way too the bar.

"Looks like you've had to have struck out at least five times to be downing a scotch already." Raven teased.

Klaus looked up, surprised to see Raven. The two had always considered each other friends, but not more than that for a while. Not best friends that spot went to the youngest of the Mikealson brothers now.

"And how do you know that I just wasn't in the mood for a scotch?" Klaus asked, looking up at her and smiling.

She shook her head and ordered a drink for herself. "Because I know you Klaus. You're one of the biggest players on the Upper East Side. And also, you have that look on your face. You look annoyed and..." Raven paused for a second to think. "I don't know it's hard to explain. Don't worry though, there has to be some girl at this club for you. I'm very happy by the way that Kol choose to throw it her than at my house. But anyways, tell me about your inability to get a girl interested in you."

Raven took a sip up her beer and smiled. Klaus couldn't help but notice how her eyes lite up when she did.

He shook his head. "I like to believe I'm just having a rough night."

"Raven!" Somebody exclaimed. The pair looked over to see a very drunk Kol.

"Oh god." Raven mumbled knowing how Kol got when he was wasted.

Kol threw his arm around Raven. "Oh god, I love you Raven. You know that... I love you! Oh you're so beautiful, isn't she just beautiful Klaus?"

"Sure." Klaus replied.

"Oh but don't worry, you're just as handsome. God I love you too brother!" Kol exclaimed, throwing his other arm around Klaus.

"I love both of you so, so much."

"Alright." Raven said standing up from the bar stool. "Let's go find some other poor soul to put up with you."

"Find Katherine, she's been annoying me all week." Klaus suggested.

"Good idea." Raven nodded and then walked away with a drunk Kol around her shoulder.

* * *

"I don't get it. Why waste your time reading all those books? Why not go out and have some actually fun?" Katherine asked. Elijah had to laugh at her. She never quite understood his interest in things like this.

"What! I'm serious!" Katherine laughed.

"I'm not wasting my time. They are good books to read, and you would know that if you picked up a book. To Kill A Mockingbird is one of my favorites." Elijah told her.

Katherine rolled her eyes at him. "Oh you need to have some fun for once!"

"I do. Besides, we can't all be as wild as you _Katerina_."

Katherine blushed when he said her name. She had always loved to hear him say her name like that. Elijah didn't say it often, but when he did it caused butterflies in her stomach.

It was no secret to anyone on the Upper East Side that the two had feelings for each other. It was one of the most obvious things in the world. You could catch one staring at the other _countless_ times a day. It was like common knowledge in the Upper East Side. Well that was to everyone but Katherine and Elijah. No matter how obvious the other was, neither of them were able to figure out that they both shared the same feelings.

"Katherine! Elijah! Just the people I was looking for." Raven interrupted. "Here."

She handed over Kol to them, and he gladly embraced the other two as he did Raven and Klaus.

"He's drunk and Klaus and I didn't want to babysit." Raven clarified. Then she took off running, leaving Katherine and Elijah to deal with him.

"Kitty Kat, come dance! You're looking amazing!" Kol said, practically drooling on her.

"Hell no." Katherine groaned.

* * *

About an hour later, Raven and Klaus were back at the bar talking.

"I don't know who he ended up with. All I know is that _everybody_ probably had to deal with him at some point. I left him with Katherine and Elijah, they stuck him with Matt, he passed Kol along to Stefan, and Stefan gave him to Damon. After that I lost count." Raven explained.

"I heard the whole time he complained about nobody loving him." Klaus added.

By this time they were both dying of laughter. They had shared a few stories, and were now talking about a very drunk Kol.

"Hey wanna get out of here? I need a break from all the parties. We could go to Central Park like the old days. It's still open for another hour." Raven asked.

Klaus nodded. "Sure, like the old days."


End file.
